The Adventures of Brody Weston
by GleeFanfictionNinja
Summary: Brody is a gigolo, these are the stories of his nights with numerous different girls. Most of the girls who have starred in glee will be included in these sets of onshots. I hope you enjoy. SMUT. Do not read if smut offends you. rated MA. Please review and request.
1. Santana Lopez

_This story, once again is SMUT based. So leave now if you don't like smut. _

_This is the story of the adventures of Brody Weston, womaniser and gigolo. It is a series of one shots! Enjoy! And review with who you want to see Brody with next! So, Lets begin._

Santana Lopez is a cheerleader at New York University. She's 23 and doing very well for herself, snagging a modelling contract and travelling all over the country supporting the football team. She was having the time of her life, but one thing was missing. A partner. Now, Santana is a very sexual woman, having many flings with numerous guys and girls. But never being fully satisfied. She knew she needed a good fuck, and she knew there would be only one way to get it- buy it.

She was lying in bed in her New York City apartment one night, watching some trashy midnight movie when an advertisement for an 'adult' dating site popped up. She quickly got up and logged onto her laptop, setting up a quick profile for herself, with a very attractive photo of herself, before looking for a possible hook up.

She smirked as she came across a pretty fit, and very attractive guy, quickly messaging him on the IM part of the site.

Santana- Hey babe, free tonight?

Brody- Age &amp; Location? Looking pretty hot there baby ;)

Santana\- 23, NYC. You like?  
Brody- __Nice tits, too bad they're fake.$150 for 1 hour, $300 for 3 hours or for you special of $500 for full package.

Santana-  Theyre still big. Full package?

Brody- toys, 8 hours of fun and breakfast tomorrow morning ;) you interested?

Santana- apartment building on the corner of Saints and Precot Avenue. Apartment 5B. Be here in 30? Ill take the full package.

Brody is offline

Santana is offline

Santana slowly got up and refreshed her make up and hair, before stripping off, pulling on only a short silk robe, the red colour looking perfect up against her Latina skin. She pulls on a pair of black fishnet stockings and black stilettos as she waited for the hot gigolo to arrive, a bit nervous as she had never done anything like this before.

She paced the room as she waited for Brody to arrive, the heels of her stilettos clicking against the wooden floorboards. She paced for a while before there was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over, opening the door slowly taking in the man in front of her. Her eyes slowly moving up his strong, broad body.

Brody smirks, licking his lips as he sees the Latina standing in front of him. "May I come in?" he says with a wink, causing Santana to blush slightly, as she opens the door wider to let him in. "I… Uh… how do you want to do this?" Brody chuckles, it was obvious that this was Santana's first time hiring someone. "Well, pay half now, half tomorrow morning…"

She quickly goes to her purse, handing him $250, which he tucks away in the small suitcase he had brought with himself. Santana slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt, immediately kissing him heatedly, she needed him. Quickly discarding his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers, she moves to lay on the bed, stripping off her robe, smirking at him "Cmon big boy… show me what you've got.."

Brody quickly steps out of his boxers, jerking his already hardened cock, slowly crawling over the latina's extremely sexy body, his hands wandering over her large breasts, pinching her hardened nipples, smirking at her as the head of his cock softly nudges her clit, feeling her wetness "how do you want me baby?" he asked.

"Treat me like your own personal slut…" This was all it took for Brody to roughly thrust deep into the latina, stretching out her tight pussy as he buried deep into her, before pulling out and roughly thrusting back in. "Brody!OH YES!" He pounded deep into her, smirking as he easily hit her spot. "mmm! YES! YES! YES!"

He roughly gripped her hair, pounding into her roughly "Take it you naughty slut… you like that big cock filling you up?" Santana blanked out as her whole body filled with pleasure, her body shaking and her screams filling the room as she squirted roughly around his cock.

She was in his trance as he kept roughly fucking her all night, waking up in the morning with an aching pussy, she knew she'd been hiring him again. The $500 was sure worth it, heck she even gave him a $100 tip.

They ate breakfast together before she paid the rest of her fee, and he left without another word. She felt him all week, her pussy aching all the time, and she absolutely loved it.

_That's all from me guys. Trust me, the next chapter will be longer, and much better. Brody will be having some fun with the one and only Miss Quinn Fabray. Hopefully that story will be out in a couple of days. Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Quinn Fabray

_Okay! Here's the second chapter of 'The Adventures of Brody Weston.' For this story, our main girl is Quinn Fabray. Again, this full story is SMUT based, so turn away now if this offends you. Hope you enjoy, and please review!_

Quinn Fabray is 22, and is currently 5 months pregnant with twins, currently her hormones are all over the place and driving her absolutely crazy. Quinn is engaged to her high school sweetheart, and he is currently serving in the army, away fighting overseas. Quinn lives alone, since her fiancé is away, causing her to get quite lonely.

At this stage of her pregnancy, Quinn is huge, being this far along with twins makes it hard for her to get herself off. This being really frustrating as her hormones often make her quite horny.

This particular night Quinn was having a bath when she began getting horny. She began touching herself, but this was quite difficult and uncomfortable with her growing stomach. Becoming so frustrated that it brought her to tears. She just wished her fiancé was here. So he could help her, so he could fuck her and give her exactly what she needed. She even began getting angry with him, for knocking her up and leaving her, for causing her to feel like this, and making her fat.

She quickly got out of the bath, drying off and pulling on her nightgown. Searching around her bedroom, she quickly found her phone, looking through her contact list and presses call on the one person she didn't think she'd ever call again. The gigolo her mum had been cheating on her dad with. Brody. The call went straight to voicemail, Quinn sighing softly as she listened to Brody's voice.

"Brody. Quinn Fabray here... I'm not sure if you remember me… but I need your help… I… Just come to 23 Lawson Street… And hurry.. Please… its important… "

Quinn knew her message was quite cryptic, but she had no idea how to get the boy to help her. Brody sighed, he'd declined her call as he had her in his contact list, but as he heard her voicemail message he felt like he owed her for splitting her family up.

10 minutes later Quinn heard her doorbell and quickly went to the front door, opening it "Brody, hi… C-Come in…" She'd never once thought about cheating on her fiancé, but right now, she wasn't thinking straight. Brody walked inside and raised an eyebrow "Wow… you look… very pregnant... about ready to pop…"

Quinn nodded, rubbing her large stomach "That's actually… That's why you're here… I need your help… My fiancé, he's away… in the army… I've had to go through this entire pregnancy by myself, and I can't do it anymore… I need someone to fuck me… I mean, I can pay you… whatever you ask… Please, just help me… its killing me…" She asked pleadingly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes, eyes he couldn't refuse.

"Are you sure? What about your fiancé?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, but he felt like he owed her, he really did. "Ill help, but only if you're 100% sure… and you're not paying…"

Quinn nodded and quickly moved closer to him, kissing Brody deeply, the kiss was full of passion, so much so it immediately elicted a loud moan from Brody's lips. He couldn't resist, not now.

Quinn was too sexy, and it was clear that she needed this. He pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily "your room?" Quinn nodded quickly and led him to her room, quickly pulling her nightgown over her head, revealing her large breasts, they were swollen and very sensitive. As his eyes travelled from her breasts, to her large stomach, and then to her pussy, he could see her swollen clit peaking through her lips. This made him instantly harden, this was going to be one of the best fucks of his life. He could tell.

Quickly he stripped off, beginning to roughly jerk his cock. His large length surprising Quinn as he grew to his full size. Quinn laid down, lightly rubbing her clit, whimpering as it wasn't giving her nearly enough pleasure. "Brody! Here. NOW!"

Brody sat next to Quinn softly massaging her large breasts, smirking as the blonde let out a loud moan "Are you sure about this Quinn?" His question was not answered verbally, but he took it as a yes when she took his hand and moved it over her pussy. Softly he began rubbing her clit, smirking as she began withering and moaning out loudly in pleasure.

He lightly ran his long fingers through her folds, smirking as her moans became louder and more pleasure filled. He slowly slid 2 fingers into her tight pussy, Quinn's hips bucking against his hand in response as she massaged her breasts roughly, her whole body filling with pleasure.

Quinn roughly bucks her hips into Brody's fingers, her head falling back against her pillow as she mewled out in pleasure "Yes… Brody! That's it! M-More.." Her own hands roughly massage her breasts, causing her to moan out even louder "Please!"

"Please!" She moaned out again in want, in need. Brody leans down and slowly removes his fingers, his mouth latching around Quinn's severely swollen clit, sucking lightly, eliciting a squeal of pleasure from Quinn, her breathing becoming deeper "AHH! Oh! Fuck Brody!"

This only urged Brody on even more. If this was causing Quinn so much pleasure, he couldn't wait to see how she'd respond when he actually fucked her, and he was planning on fucking her all night long. Making up for what she'd been missing out on for the past 5 months.

Quinn's moans and whimpers become louder and more frequent as Brody's tongue slowly entered her tight pussy, her pussy walls clench around him tightly as she screams out in pleasure, her body shaking and spasming slightly as she cums hard around the boys tongue "OH! B-Brody!"

Quinn sat up, she needed Brody, she needed his large cock buried deep inside her tight pussy. She quickly pushes him down onto the bed next to her and smirks, quickly mounting his hips, this causing a smirk to form on Brody's face, his hands automatically moving to her hips. Quinn wraps her hand around the base of Brody's cock, softly massaging her balls, holding his cock still as she slowly lowers herself down onto his large length.

Her pussy lips stretch wide to allow for the large cock impaling her tight pussy, this causing the blonde to moan out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and Brody to moan out in immense pleasure.

She places her hands on Brody's broad chest and slowly begins riding him, bouncing up and down on his large cock, Brody's hips meeting hers with deep thrusts. Quinn's head falls back as she moans out loudly, their movements becoming faster, but staying in sync. Quinn's large breasts bouncing with their movements, her pussy clenching and unclenching around Brody's large cock. Quickly her moans turned into screams as the penetrations became deeper and more frequent, her body shaking as her orgasm built up. Her walls clenching one final time around Brody before she squirts hard around his large cock "FUCK! BRODY!"

This just turned Brody on even further. He quickly manouvers them so she's now on her hands and knees, with him kneeling behind her. He sharply begins pounding into her already orgasming pussy, quinns screams becoming loud and incoherent. Brody keeps pounding deep into her, groaning out in pure pleasure as he feels himself hit his high as Quinn keeps coming undone around him, having multiple orgasms as he fills her up with his load.

They both collapse onto Quinn's large bed, eventually falling asleep. Needles to say. This wasn't the last time they hooked up during Quinn's pregnancy.

_Thank you for reading! Please Review &amp; Request. The next chapter should be out shortly :)_


End file.
